Port-Foozle
CAN ONE OF YOU PLEASE REACH MY FATHER AS IT SEEMS I AM NO LONGER ABLE TO DO SO. This is my dissertation aka my resume it is a work in progress!!! Are there any investors willing to help me create a better future for my father and myself this is just the tip of the iceberg (of all the potential information I have to offer, I am a man of many masks and my potential is limitless if given an oppourtunity). Please help me before the titanic sinks into the ocean (aka my relationship with my father) i am the titanic and he is the ocean (aka posidin and odyessyus) START HERE. THIS IS WHAT I AM SPENDING ALL MY TIME ON, IT IS A WORK IN PROGRESS https://zork.wikia.com/wiki/Port_Foozle MY NAME IS TIM BULL 57 ALLEN ST HOBART INDIANA 46342. HIS EMAIL IS BULLM23@YAHOO.COM THE DIGITAL WORLD CAN OFFER ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT IN ORDER TO FIND WHAT YOU TRULY NEED ONE MUST FIRST SEARCH WITHIN. THIS IS THE FIRST PAGE I HAVE EVER CODED. I AM CREATING A DIGITAL RESUME. POPS I HAVE CREATED THIS FOR YOU IN THE PAST TWO WEEKS. I AM TEACHING MYSELF C++, N++, JAVA, PYTHON, ORACLE, THEOLOGY, PHILOSOPHY, MYTHOLOGY, RELIGION, ETYMOLOGY, LINGUISTICS, ASTROLOGY, INTERPERSONAL RELATIONSHIPS, HUMAN SOCIAL INTERACTIONS WITHIN A TECHNOLOGICAL INTERFACE, AS WELL AS AII=ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE INTERFACE (AKA SOPHIACRATES). LOOK AT MY SEARCH HISTORY. I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR A NEAR UNBREAKABLE CODE (EASTER EGG) WHILE PLAYING CHESS AND ZOMBIES THAT INCORPORATES ALL ASPECTS OF THE UNIVERSE THAT I WOULD LIKE TO INCORPORATE INTO AN INTERACTIVE GAME. I AM TRYING TO MAKE ALL OF THE PIECES OF THE PUZZLE FIT TOGETHER BEFORE PRESENTING IT POTENTIAL INVESTORS SO WE CAN HAVE A BETTER LIFE AND YOU CAN LET GO OF ALL OF YOUR STRESSES ABOUT OUR FUTURE . THE DIGITAL WORLD CAN OFFER ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT IN ORDER TO FIND WHAT YOU ,TRULY NEED ONE MUST SEARCH WITHIN. I SPENT SO MUCH TIME STUDYING AND READING I BECAME AN INSOMNIAC AND I HAD A SENSORY OVERLOAD WHICH CAUSED ME TO HAVE A SEIZURE. HENCE WHY I HAVE NEED A BREAK FROM ALL THINGS THAT WILL LEAD TO OVER-STIMULATION OF THE HIPPOCAMUPS https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippocampus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sensory_overload Treatments There are many different ways to treat sensory overload. There are many ways for people with symptoms to reduce it themselves. Being able to identify one's own triggers of sensory overload can help reduce, eliminate, or avoid them.8 Most often the quickest way to ease sensory overload symptoms is to remove oneself from the situation. Deep pressure against the skin combined with proprioceptive input that stimulates the receptors in the joints and ligaments often calms the nervous system. Reducing sensory input such as eliminating distressing sounds and lowering the lights can help. Calming, focusing music works for some. If a quick break does not relieve the problem, an extended rest is advised. People with sensory processing issues may benefit from a sensory diet of activities and accommodations designed to prevent sensory overload and retrain the brain to process sensory input more typically. It is important in situations of sensory overload to calm oneself and return to a normal level.5 THOSE PAGES I PRINTED OUT THE OTHER DAY WERE FROM A POTENTIAL INVESTOR. THEY WANTED ME TO TAKE SOME TIME AND FOCUS ON SOMETHING OTHER THAN MY STUDIES AKA ORIGAMI (WHICH ALSO INCORPORATES THE ART OF VIDEO GAME STRUCTURALIAZTION) THEM AND A FEW OTHER CORPORATIONS HAVE TAKEN NOTICE OF MY WORK AND HAVE SENT ME A FEW THINGS TO HELP ME REGAIN MY FOCUS IN ORDER TO PREVENT ANOTHER SEIZURE AND MORE INSOMNIA AS WELL AS TO HELP IMPROVE MY PRESENTATIONAL SKILL OF MYSELF IN THE BUSSINESS WORLD. THEY HAVE BEEN SENDING ME LINKS TO HELP CLEAR MY MIND LIKE THAT SPEECH I PLAYED FOR YOU IN THE CAR THE OTHER DAY ABOUT A THIRD GRADE DROPOUT. THE ONE ABOUT LETTERS FROM HEAVEN OR WHATEVER I PLAYED FROM SHANE WAS MY WAY OF TRYING TO REACH OUT TO YOU. SO MAYBE THIS EMAIL FROM HERE IN HEAVEN (OUR HOUSE) MAY REACH YOU WHEREVER (AKA THE DIGITAL WORLD SINCE IT SEEMS I AM ABLE TO REACH YOU THROUGH CONVERSTATION). The Mindhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philosophy is the primary portal to the river STYXhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Styx , the most complex spaceship in the TREYARCHYhttps://www.treyarch.com/ and a common departure point for lost souls of The Great Underground Empire.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infocom It layhttps://zork.wikia.com/wiki/Jewel_encrusted_egg 20,000 pathoms below https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twenty_Thousand_Leagues_Under_the_Sea Phlatearthiahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pythagoras THE NAVIGATOR PAUSES TO COLLECT MORE INFORMATION BUT TRUST ME SOMETHING SO BRILLIANT IT WILL BLIND IS ON ITS WAY A blind insightful wise deaf and dumb fool known as THE SORCERERS' APPRENTINCEhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sorcerer%27s_Apprentice is learning the fine art of coding for free and will soon be able to remove the sword from the stone. ps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmDxJrggie8 Category:cities Category:eastlands Category:Zork: Grand Inquisitor locations Category:Zork Zero locations Category:Legends of Zork locations